


"You Deserve Better"

by Gayflowerhoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, klangst, lance is emo, sad boys, sad but happy, wow I'm actually writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayflowerhoe/pseuds/Gayflowerhoe
Summary: Lance is up really lateKeith noticesAngst ensues





	"You Deserve Better"

“Mmmm, Lance…” Keith mumbled, tossing onto his side to throw an arm over his boyfriend, only   
finding cold sheets instead. “Lance?” He questioned the empty room, looking around in the   
darkness. 

Keith sat up, confused before he saw the open door. Maybe Lance left to get a midnight snack? It   
definitely wouldn’t be the first time. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, yawning and soon   
stretching before standing to look for his boyfriend. He walked out, looking around the small   
apartment and seeing the balcony door open. Did this boy just never close doors or something?   
He walked closer, ready to greet Lance and ask why he was outside, but then he heard sniffling   
and what sounded like Lance trying to cry quietly. 

“Why are you awake?” He asked as he walked outside, promptly sliding the door shut. Lance   
stayed quiet, not turning around either. As Keith sat down next to the other, he noticed Lance’s   
legs dangling in the gaps between the wood barrier. “Lance, what’s wrong…?” He questioned   
once more. 

Lance didn't respond right away, wanting to steel his voice, not wanting it to sound shaky or to   
crack. After a minute or two he sighed softly, looking down at the late night traffic below them. “I   
was just thinking…” He trailed off, obviously there was something more to the statement, and   
Keith noticed. 

“What were you thinking about, baby?” He murmured softly. 

“About how… I’m too needy. I’m clingy and annoying and you don’t deserve it. I didn’t want to   
bother you so I came out here.” 

“Where did this come from?” Keith’s brows furrowed together, worry evident in his expression.   
Too clingy? Needy? What the hell? If anyone didn't deserve anything, it was Keith who didn’t   
deserve Lance. He always had walls around himself, was always in some kind of state of   
depression. Lance is always so patient with him. Hugs him when he’s crying, whispers how   
much he loves him in his ear and how he would never force him to do anything he didn’t want to   
whenever he can’t talk about his past. Lance is… perfect. 

“Nowhere other than me just realizing how you’re way out of my league and too good for me.   
Seriously, why stoop so low?” He let out a shaky, forced laugh. 

“Lance,” He growled, taking the boy’s chin with his hand and forcing him to look at Keith, not   
liking how Lance was avoiding eye contact. “never ever ever ever ever say that again. Never say   
I’m too good for you. Never say you're too clingy or needy. Never say you’re a bother or imply I’m   
stooping below some imaginary and stupid league to date you. I get decide if you’re so lowly, I get   
to decide if I don't like something, and I like you, okay? God, I love you so damn much, and I know   
I don't say it enough, but if you feel like this, you damn well better expect me to tell you every day   
and to absolutely spoil you because you deserve it. You deserve more than you give yourself   
credit for. Fuck, lance, you deserve so much more than I could give you, but I will try my hardest   
until you’re sick of me.” 

Lance just stared sadly as he listened to Keith speak, his eyes welling up toward the end. What   
did he do to get the boy sitting next to him? Lance didn’t say anything after Keith’s little speech,   
he couldn”t. The most he could do was to lean forward and softly brush his lips against Keith’s,   
tears falling from his eyes. 

“Hey, don’t cry. It was supposed to make you feel better, not to make you cry more.” Keith said,   
after pulling back, gently rubbing the tears away with his thumb. 

“I-it did make me feel better. Way be-better than I could have th-thought. You asshole, why do   
you have to be so amazing?” He grumbled, sniffling again and smiling weakly. 

Keith sighed happily, even letting out a chuckle at the half hearted insult. “Hey Lance?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can we go back to bed?” 

Lance laughed and nodded, standing up with Keith. They quickly made their way to bed, Keith   
yawning at the thought of falling back asleep. When they were tucked in and Keith was curled   
around Lance, he couldn’t help but to say something before succumbing to sleep. 

“Oh, and by the way, I’d much rather prefer a clingy and needy boyfriend to a distant and never   
wanting to spend time boyfriend.”


End file.
